is it happy ever after?
by starships13
Summary: watch the gang go through bad times and good times. how will jack and kim get to together? will jack cheat on her? will someone else fall in love with her? whats happens when they go to collage? will jack and kim get through this?


**at school**

the principals voice comes booming out of the loud speaker "students this is your beloved principal here just to remind you that our annual school car wash is this weekend. we give a special thanks to the bobby wasabi dojo for being the... only... participents this year! that wiil be all"

**mean while at jacks locker**

kim was wearing black jeans, a black and white crop top and white nikes. her hair pinned up in a messy bun **(outfit on proflie)** "what" jack, kim, jerry and eddie shouted. "milton" jack sream making people look at them. "jack chill" kim said and jack started to chill abit. which made kim smile because she was the only one who can do that. "what i thought it would look good on out file" milton replied scared of what jack might do. "so? you signed us all up?" "well yeah jack, i didnt want to do it alone".

** second bell rings**

"whatever we gotta to get to class" and walked off with kim

**jacks pov:**

after school i was waiting for kim outside so we could walk to the dojo together. than i saw kim walking up to me. today kim was dressed reaaly nice. not that she never does but today she got on a croptop and you can see her skin. 'someones got a crush' my stupied inner voice said. 'not i dont' ok maybe that was a lie but if i said anything to her, it would ruin our friendship. i wouldnt live with myself if i lost kim, i love her to bits and- i was brought out of my thoughts when kim was standing next to me "hey jack sorry but i cant go to practice today. my mum texted me telling me that i have to go and help her with something". i was abit sad that she wasnt going to be there but we have tomorrow. "oh,ok" looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. just as i was about to walk off kim said "hey jack, i was... um... wondering if maybe you wanna be partners for tomorrow at the car wash". i smiling brightly "sure. i can wash and you dry" knowing it would piss her off. "NO way! thats easy. drying is hard" "exactely" "whatever. Cya tomorrow" kim said with a smile. "bye" as i walked away. i cant wait for the car wash now!

**kims pov**

omg! thank god he said yes because if he didnt then that would of been akward. i cant wait for the car wash now! i went home with a big smile on my face to see what my mum wanted. car wash!

**still kim pov**

"hey jack" "hey kim" he looked me up and down and i blushed. i looked him up a down and let me tell you he had a sexy body for a 16 year he spoke again "wow new outfit kim". i blused even more. "jack its a bikini, you like it?" "Daa... i mean sure". kim was wearing a black top and green/blue bottoms. then she had a pink sun dress but took it off she it didnt get wet. **(outfit linked on profile)** "haha.. you ready?" "too?... oh cars yea" jack said. "ok". then jack said with a cheeky smile " i hope you dont get sparyed!"

** jack pov:**

when i first kim, my jaw drop. she has one sexy body. i wish i could go up to her a rub my- jack! no i cant think about her like, she just my best friend but i do wish i'd could be more than that but she just wants to stay friends. all of us got to work. jerry, milton during the fundraiserand eddie were together and me and kim were together. i was being to get bored and thought i would have some fun with kim. i think kim saw because kim said "jack dont spr-". in mid sentence i did what kim was about to tell me not to do. i sprayed her in the face. "OMG jack! im gonna kill you". i laughed and run away because kim was running after me. we were chasing each other around with soap spunges and a hose spraying each other. we were both having fun together.

** miltons pov:**

me, jerry and eddie were watching jack and kim having fun. then kim tripped and fell into jacks arms. jack and kim stare at each other for a minute catching their breath. i took out my phone a took a pic of them both to use it against them later on and maybe them will say there feelings for each other.

** kims pov:**

jack looked at the bubbles in my hair while i looked at how jacks eyes sparkled when the sunlight hit them just right. we were caught in a dze just studying each other. everything was quiet and just perfect. when milton runied the moment "um guys i know your having a moment..." "not know milton" jack and i said still staring at each other. "well your car has a very unhappy... rather important costumer watching you". jack and i sperate to see who it is but wish we hadnt. for the costumer was bobby wasabi.

**jacks pov:**

kim and i were staring at each other, until milton runied it. when kim and i looked to see who it was. we wished we hadnt. bobby was drenched in water and his hair was covered in was fuming mad at the fact the inside of his car had sponges in it. kim and i were to frozen to speak. so bobby did "well jack, kim is this really neccasary? your little romance? because it so far has ruined my car and my potfit. i am ashamed at both of you". As bobby drove away kim ran off crying. i took one look at the guys asking permission to go and find her. they nodded and I ran off after kim. I chased kim until i finally grabbed kims hand and pulled her in close to me. kim didnt object. so their we stood with kim crying in my arms in the middle of no where. i couldnt stand to see her cry anymore. so i did all i thought i could do. i kissed her. this was not like any other kiss either of us have ever had. it felt overdue and good. we kissed until kim and i had to come up and breath. we just smiled at each other. after a while i said "im so happy you chose me to be your partner today" "im so happy you accepted, but what do we know when we have to return to the world". i wanted to tell kim that i like her but i dont know if she feels the same way but im gonna go for it. "kim i have liked you for awhile. since the first day i meant you in the school cafeteria. you were perfect. kim crawford, will you go on a date with me?". "yes of course i will". kim and i walked back to where the car wash was hand in hand. when we came to the guys we released immediately determined to keep it a secret. not sure how the guys would take it. when we got there eddie spoke up first "you ok, kim?". me and kim glance at each other and i smile then she said " yea im fine, thanks eddie". milton stepped forward "jack, kim i owe you an apology. if it wasnt for me you wouldnt be in trouble with bobby, im sorry". "milton its not your fought. but thank you" i said and kim nodded. "what do you think hes is gonna do to you?" says jerry. kim looks at me nervously and bites her lip. i look at kim and raises an eyebrow in thought.

**hey guys I know there was a lot of change in the pov but this is my first story. i wanted to know if you guys liked it? and if I should carry on with it. please review :)**


End file.
